powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Target: Tower
Target: Tower is the nineteenth and penultimate episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the second part of Season 1's 3-part endgame, featuring the final appearance of Roxy's Avatar, the reawakening of the real Roxy and foreshadows the introduction of Evox's robot form. Synopsis Evox and his minions hatch the ultimate plan to take over the Morphin Grid. Plot At Grid Battleforce, the Rangers, minus Devon who’s with his father on his reelection campaign, review footage of them taking the Mega Transporters for Blaze and Roxy thanks to the Memory Pulsator. Suddenly, Steel hears something from the other room, and they notice that Roxy’s stasis body is blinking. Nate finds the memory stick, and realizes that it uploaded a virus into it. The stasis pod’s life support system is too damaged for repairs, and if Roxy doesn’t wake up soon, then it will be too late to save her. Zoey remembers the possibility of destroying Avatar Roxy in order to save the real one, but Commander Shaw says that the Mega Transporters are their main concern, meaning Coral Harbor is in more trouble. As the Rangers go out to look for the Mega Transporters, Shaw tries calling Devon, but the latter is forced to ignore it due to being in the open at his father’s rally. Ben and Betty look for the Mega Transporters on their bike, but due to wearing binoculars, they are unable to see properly and run into a van. Fortunately, they discover the Mega Transporters inside the van, but a squad of Tronics attack them, leading them into Mayor Daniel’s campaign rally. Seeing this, Devon is forced to run off to join the others, disappointing Mayor Daniels as it made it look like he ran away like a coward. The Rangers save Ben and Betty from the Tronics, and the two lead them to where the van is. As they head down, they take down some Tronics. In the Cyber Dimension, Blaze orders Scrozzle to teleport the Morph-X tower, but the latter says he can’t do it without the Mega Transporters in their proper positions, and informs them that the Rangers are going after them. Blaze orders Scrozzle to send a Gigadrone to distract the Rangers. While the Rangers find the van and the Mega Transporters, Shaw tells Ravi that Roxy’s condition is getting worse. However, she reminds her son that getting the Mega Transporters back to base is their main priority, along with telling the other Rangers about the Gigadrone’s arrival. While Ravi drives the van back to base, the others run off to their Zords. Seeing this, Roxy says she has a plan to deal with Ravi. Roxy teleports in front of Ravi, leading the Blue Ranger to take the risk and confront the Avatar for one last battle. Avatar Roxy morphs in response, and they fight. After getting knocked down, Ravi intentionally overexerts his Gorilla Strength to the point of overheating, and tosses a massive boulder at Roxy. When Grid Battleforce notices this, Commander Shaw tries calling Ravi for an explanation, only to get no response. Ravi rips Roxy’s morpher off her and crushes it, not only depriving the Avatar of morphing, but teleporting away. With Roxy unmorphed, Ravi takes her down easily, and fires at her with the Beast-X Blaster. After a couple of shots, Avatar Roxy destabilizes, and explodes, finally destroying her. Although an exhausted Ravi is relieved that he saved the real Roxy, he sees Blaze taking the van away, and is unable to catch up to stop him. Meanwhile, the other Rangers arrive to the Beta Gigadrone’s location, Devon in the Beast Racer Zord Battle Mode, Zoey in the Beast Chopper Zord, and Nate and Steel in the Striker Megazord. Although the Gigadrone’s hand to hand combat makes the fight a little difficult, Devon uses the Beast Racer Zord’s Hyperstrike to destroy it. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox berates Blaze for letting Roxy get destroyed, but the latter reminds him that he’s still around, and they are about the Mega Transporters placed in the locations where needed. However, Evox warns Blaze that disappointing him again will be the last thing he does. At Grid Battleforce, Ravi races back to Roxy’s stasis pod, but his heartbroken to see her still asleep even after destroying her Avatar. Commander Shaw berates Ravi for letting his emotions get the better of him, but lets him off the hook when the latter admits to his faults. Afterwards, Ben and Betty call the base, telling them they found a Mega Transporter. The Rangers go to Ben and Betty’s location, where the find the Mega Transporter hidden in bush, and directed at a nearby Morph-X tower. Then, Mayor Daniels arrives, and angrily tells off Devon for running away when others were needed, not finding a job like he wanted, being away past curfew, and coming back home battered and bruised. Before Devon can explain himself, Blaze attacks civilians with a squad of Tronics. The Rangers morph into action, and take on the Tronics, while Nate tells Ben and Betty to take the nearby Mega Transporter back to base. Daniels helps by hitting the Tronics with a shovel when they corner the siblings, and they themselves use a nearby shopping bag to knock down the ones chasing after them. As the Rangers fight the Tronics, Blaze turns on the Mega Transporters, and takes the third one from Ben and Betty’s car, unknown to them. As Blaze places it back, Devon attacks him before he can activate it. Devon summons the Cheetah Claws for assistance, but despite his best efforts, Blaze traps him in his cables and shocks him. The blast causes Devon to demorph, and unknown to him, his dad saw it from the side. Blaze activates the third Mega Transporter, transporting the Morph-X tower, himself, and the captured Devon back to the Cyber Dimension, leaving Mayor Daniels and the Ranger heartbroken overseeing the latter captured. Nate feels that the only way to rescue Devon is to rebuild Scrozzle’s Cyber Gate from the wreckage, but the others know that Evox has a lot of Morph-X thanks to the tower, and they have no idea what they’re planning. Suddenly, Roxy’s stasis pod beeps again, this time opening as she is waking up. Roxy reveals that thanks to her Avatar, she knows what Evox’s plan is. Thanks to Scorzzle building a new body for Evox, he’s going to use the Morph-X to transport himself back to the real world. As Evox starts uploading himself to his new body, a chained-up Devon can do nothing but watch. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze & Blaze (avatar) *Liana Ramirez - Roxy & Roxy (avatar) *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Kevin Copeland - Mayor Adam Daniels *JJ Fong - Mayor's Assistant Errors *There were some movement errors of evil Roxy before her death, close up camera shots show her moving left and right while further camera shots show her standing completely still. *Commander Shaw conveniently contacted the Rangers right before the Gigadrone attack just so he would go after Roxy and leave the Mega Transporters open to being stolen by Blaze. Notes *The first time a Ranger uses two Beast-X Blasters. *Mayor Daniels discovers his son's secret identity in this episode. *First (and only time thus far) that a Gigadrone is deployed without an apparent Robotron to be modeled after. The reason for this is because the Metaloid its counterpart is based upon, Karateloid, spent almost all of his screen-time possessing a small Japanese boy. **The first unnamed Gigadrone is assumed to have been created from the data of Vargoyle although he was admittedly not a Robotron. *The Chopper Zord was added in through CGI as the Yellow Ranger did not face off against the Gigadrone in the Go-Busters episode they used footage from. See Also (Megazord fight footage) (Avatar Roxy's death)